Sore Eyes
Sore Eyes is the third part of the 7th episode in season 4 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on May 30, 2003. In this episode, Dexter gives himself laser eye surgery to improve his eyesight, but goes too far while doing so. Plot Agitated with his glasses, Dexter seeks an alternative for his vision and undergoes his own laser eye surgery. The procedure becomes a moderate success as he perceives everything around him to be visually enhanced at first. As Dexter ran downstairs to embrace his family with his new eyesight, he then realizes that he made his vision too perfect to the point where he can see clearly through all of his family's imperfections, hence why they're viewed as hideous through his perception. Dexter looks at his breakfast with detail and began to see microscopic bacteria and bugs that is usually impossible to see at first glance. Dee Dee then engages the Dad and Mom in a hideous standoff of blowing rasberries, after his family continued their silly behavior, Dexter freaks out and retreats from his house for a short period of time to the hills to enjoy nature's calming atmosphere. While thinking to himself Dexter wonders if he saw his reflection, would he see ugliness as he's seen other things. Dexter attempts to look at his reflection in the river, however, the rain is distorting his image. Dexter returns to his house, he is momentarily distracted by his family's silliness and hideous looks again, overloaded with frustration Dexter runs away from them again. While in the bathroom he looks into the mirror, but his reflection is distorted by the broken mirror due to him punching it out earlier. While running down the hall Dexter finally finds a good mirror and realizes his reflection is normal, Dexter walks away proud not aware that through the mirror he has tentacles leaving a slimy trail. Trivia Notes *Dexter appears to be breaking the fourth wall as he points to his plant, since he seems to be looking directly at the viewer in this scene. *In previous old episodes, there was an entire city background with buildings in the direction Dexter ran when he left his house. Instead, this same area now is a countryside with hills and trees in this episode. *This is another episode that concludes without Dexter putting his glasses back on, Dimwit Dexter was a previous episode that also concluded without Dexter's glasses on. *Dexter does not put his glasses back, yet the fate of his consumption was never followed up after this episode. *A red toy SUV that Dexter picks up is an actual picture of one of the staff crew's SUV...it was cut out and superimposed into the cartoon. *Samurai Jack makes a cameo in this episode. Goofs/Errors * Although it was purposely intended to pun Dexter, when Dexter walks away from the mirror towards the end of the episode he's seen with tentacles, yet throughout the episode Dexter was running with his legs normally in his lab boots. *When Dexter observes his plant, he's still in his pajamas, yet when he's running out of his room in the next frames, he's fully dressed in his traditional lab coat, purple gloves and black lab boots. *Visible for a few frames, Dexter is seen in an open door bathroom with the light on, the bathroom is connected to his room. Dexter's room --in previous old episodes--never had a bathroom connected to his room. In Dexter The Barbarian a bathroom is connected to Dexter's room the exact same way, so this could be cartoon logic or a animation change throughout newer episodes. Dexter's room is sometimes seen without an appearance of the bathroom. *Dexter's bed cover is seen with half-moons and stars when he turns on the bathroom light, yet when he sleeps and awakens the next morning his cover is seen as a solid lime green color. Production Notes * Although this episode along with "Dexter the Barbarian" and "Tuber Time" are aired on May 30, 2003, they were actually made in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter